<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nodus Tollens by Hyaluronic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382557">Nodus Tollens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaluronic/pseuds/Hyaluronic'>Hyaluronic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Irondad Bingo, Light Angst, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mild Language, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men, tags to be updated as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaluronic/pseuds/Hyaluronic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) The realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore—that although you thought you were following the arc of the story, you keep finding yourself immersed in passages you don’t understand, that don’t even seem to belong in the same genre—which requires you to go back and reread the chapters you had originally skimmed to get to the good parts, only to learn that all along you were supposed to choose your own adventure.</p><p>Or the semi-sort of connected collection of one shots for my Irondad Bingo card I've wanted to do for a while now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony Stark is Peter's Biological Dad, pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be wrong. </p><p>“Run it again, FRI.”</p><p>
  <em>“Boss, if I may suggest-.”</em>
</p><p>Tony clenched his fist, his eyes welling with such raw emotion that the garish probability displayed in a mess of red circles and green check marks began to blur on the screen. He blinked hard against the feeling bubbling up inside before clearing his throat and quietly demanding FRIDAY to run the parameters again.</p><p>
  <em>“The combined Paternity Index is 543,476, Boss. The Probability is 99.9998%. Allele Sizes match on D3S1358, vWA, D16S539, CSF1PO, TPOX, and continues on… I can run the test again, but the results will not change, I’m afraid you have to face the facts, so to speak.”</em>
</p><p>Tony rubbed at his eyes and leaned back into his computer chair staring at the ceiling with a put upon sigh. He tried to think back 16 years – well technically 21 now, he supposed – and fought against time faded memories to try and recall the night he’d apparently became a father for the first time, unofficially; but nothing out of the ordinary stood out to him. He’d been invited to a random gala for some vague business opening and he’d headed home with a random woman working for the business he’d been there to support. He couldn’t recall her face and the sex hadn’t been anything worthwhile to remember. God, but… he stared at the screen once more, as unforgettable as her son – no, <em>their</em> son – was the fact he had forgotten the woman had just seemed <em>wrong</em>. </p><p>Tony stood and scrubbed a hand through his hair and pulled at the strands, the steady tightness of anxiety clamping around his chest. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? </p><p>Helping Peter with his AP Bio homework was not supposed to lead to life alternating events. At most it supposed to dredge up some unsavory former Parker relatives or hell prove the kid was related to Einstein or something outrageous like that. Not… not this.</p><p>The red circles and green check marks glared up at him from the computer screen, the bold numbers proving his paternity judging him harshly while he ran a hand over his mouth. He needed to tell Pepper.</p><p>God, he needed to tell May.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>----</p><p>“Tony?” Pepper questioned, staring up from her book with a frown when she noticed Tony’s red eyes and disheveled appearance. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“I have a kid.” He choked out.</p><p>Pepper quirked an eyebrow at the admission. “Yes, I do believe I recall that moment fondly and the fourteen hours of labor leading up to it.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and set down heavily on the side of the bed. “No, I mean, <em>I</em> have a kid. Emphasis on the solo-ness of I.”</p><p>“Alright, Grumpy, you lost me.” Pepper set the book aside and made her way off the bed, slipping her robe on as she came to stand in front of Tony. “Care to back track and tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“Peter.” He murmured, gently toying with Pepper’s engagement ring, fingers ghosting over the princess cut diamond that he remembered debating an eternity over in the jewelry store.  “And his godforsaken homework. You know I remember a time when homework used to be easy and the biggest thing to come of it was getting to second base with Madelyn Sondermann.”</p><p>“Okay,” Pepper started, sitting next to Tony with a raised brow, “still confused on the whole <em>I have a kid</em> thing?” </p><p>Tony took a deep breath trying to quell the burn he could feel spreading through his chest. “I was helping the kid with his AP Bio class and there was an extra credit question about mapping your DNA through genetics or some bull like that.”</p><p>“Okay.” Pepper ran a comforting hand up and down his arm encouraging him to continue.</p><p>“And of course, me being the idiot that I am offered to run his DNA for him.”</p><p>Pepper nodded, gently squeezing Tony’s shoulder in comfort, “And the results were a bit of a shock I take it?”</p><p>“I can’t be his dad, Pepper.” Tony whispered, voice struggling. “I just can’t.” </p><p>“Tony,” She started sliding down to kneel on the floor in front of him, “as life shattering as this is. It doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>He looked at her pleadingly. “Doesn’t it though?”</p><p>Pepper smiled softly and cupped his cheek thumb brushing over his cheek bone, “No, it doesn’t. Everyone knows you care for Peter, Tony. I mean, for goodness sake, you invented time travel for him. You almost died to bring Peter back. I’d say you were a parent to the kid well before it ever became something official on a piece of paper.” </p><p>Tony clasped her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. “The kid doesn’t need a father, Pepper.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Pepper agreed, coming to a stand, eyes soft and smile gentle. “But he does deserve to know.”</p><p>Tony let her hand go to flop back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. “Any chance of another world ending apocalypse happening between now and then?”</p><p>“You saved the entire known universe Tony,” Pepper explained as she settled down beside him in bed. “I’m pretty sure you can handle telling Peter about this.” </p><p>“Nah, I’m pretty sure I’d rather fight another big bad.”</p><p>Pepper smacked his chest in admonishment. “Tony.”</p><p>“May’s gonna kill me…”</p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>“God, you’re incorrigible.” Tony murmured with a sigh.</p><p>Pepper smiled, “Learned from the best.”</p><p>----</p><p>The next day found Tony standing outside the Parker residence like an anxious teenager waiting for his first date. The print-out of FRIDAY’s DNA results clutched tightly in his grasp, paper crinkled, and ink smudged from Tony’s constant shuffling of the document in his nervousness. He had gone over this whole scenario in his head on the way over a multitude of times. He had tried to mentally hype himself up, planning for every eventuality he could think of. Every possible argument that might happen; but, for some reason, with everything he’s experienced in his fifty some-odd years of life this moment was just as scary as it was when Pepper and he had welcomed Morgan into the world. </p><p>“Come on, Tony.” He whispered, taking a deep breath of courage before raising his hand at the same time the door in front of him opened swiftly and a rather cheery May back stepped to avoid running into him.</p><p>“Tony! Holy… you scared me half to death.” May set the trash down and opened the door to make room for Tony to enter.  “Pete’s not here right now.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and entered the small apartment, “That might possibly be a blessing…” The man swore he put his big boy panties on today but a <em>Hell hath no fury</em> and all that. </p><p>May quirked her head in concern. “Everything, okay?”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, that doesn’t sound ominous.” May took a deep breath and lead the way towards the living room. “Coffee?”</p><p>Never had sobriety been more of a bitch than in that moment. Something a little stronger would go a long ways right now. “Coffee’s good.”</p><p>Tony stood beside the couch and watched as May made her way to the island that separated the kitchen and the living room and poured two cups of coffee. </p><p>“So, what’s on the great Tony Starks mind?” May questioned as she made her way to the couch, handing off the coffee as she sat.</p><p>Tony took the coffee, “What do you know about Peter’s parents?”</p><p>“Not much? Mary and Richard worked for the government, they left Peter with Ben and I when they would travel for business. Other than that? They were normal lovey dovey twenty-somethings.” May answered, setting her coffee mug down. “Can I ask why the sudden interest?”</p><p>Tony slowly held the crumpled paper out and, curious, May took it, staring confused at what she was reading. “This is a-…”</p><p>“Paternity test.” He confirmed.</p><p>May looked up in confusion. “I don’t understand?” </p><p>“It’s Peter’s DNA against mine.” Tony explained slowly, setting the coffee mug down as he sat beside May on the couch running his hands over his thighs. “May, I swear I didn’t-…”</p><p>“Didn’t what?” May stood, eyes scouring the paper before looking at Tony condescendingly. “Tony why in the hell would you even think it was okay to run a paternity test on Peter?” </p><p>“I didn’t, it was FRIDAY’s fault!” Tony defended. </p><p>“Right, I’m supposed to believe the AI - that you invented, by the way - decided to run this test?”</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>May tossed the paper onto the coffee table and rubbed at her temples trying to stave off the migraine she could feel creeping up her neck. “I just, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony started slouching back against the couch cushions. “I spent most of last night and this morning wondering the same thing. If it makes you feel any better?”</p><p>“It doesn’t.” </p><p>“FRI, really ran the test. She noticed the similarities in our genetic markers.”</p><p>May shook her head at the comment, not trusting herself at the moment to speak.</p><p>“May!”</p><p>Both adults turned towards the door, watching as Peter threw his coat and backpack onto the floor, grocery bag from the local convenient store innocently dangling from his left hand.</p><p>“Aca-Dec ended early, so I- Mr. Stark?” </p><p>Tony waved half-heartedly in greeting. </p><p>Peter looked between the two, noting the stress lines forming a <em>v</em> on May’s forehead and the pinched appearance of Tony’s face. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>May stood and slapped Tony on the back. “Just another day of <em>Parker Luck</em>, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Oh…okay?” Peter murmured.</p><p>“Have a seat, Pete. We need to talk.”</p><p>----</p><p>“No….?” </p><p>“Afraid so.”</p><p>Peter stood from the couch and crossed his arms, anxious. “No!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“N-no….”</p><p>“Pete!” Tony exclaimed, catching the boys attention. “Yes.”</p><p>“So, what does this mean…? That Richard Parker wasn’t my dad?”</p><p>“No, sweetie, of course it doesn’t mean that.” May consoled, hugging Peter’s frame tightly against hers. “Richard will always be your dad. He helped raise you, take care of you - all the things a parent is supposed to do. Just because you share chromosomes with another person doesn’t make what Richard was to you any less.”</p><p>And if that admission didn’t make Tony feel like the gum on the bottom of a pair of old sneakers. He licked his lips and made to stand in front of Peter and May as the two broke apart. “Kid, this doesn’t change anything. Pepper even said as much herself and she’s like the smartest person I know, so.” </p><p>Peter swiped at his eyes. “But, doesn’t it though? I mean what happens now…? We formally file for a change in paternity and the court decides to take me away from May?”</p><p>“Jesus, Kid. No!”  Why would Peter even think…? “No one is taking you away from May and if they even try, I will lawyer them into the ground.”</p><p>“Peter, sweetie.” May started lightly grasping his shoulder, “This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it too.”</p><p>Tony hated that in the back of his mind that he really wanted it to, maybe, sorta, kind of mean something. But, he couldn’t voice that. Peter already seemed overwhelmed. “May’s right, just say the word, Kid.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, eyes bright with unspoken emotion. “Is it okay if for now, if just… this stays between us?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Of course, honey.”</p><p>“No one will do a thing until you tell us you’re ready.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peter fiddled with his hands unsure what to do now but knowing that if he didn’t leave the room the panic winding it’s way around his chest would soon make itself known to the rooms other occupants.</p><p>Peter glanced up from his hands, clearing his throat to try and dislodge the lump he felt pressing against his esophagus. “I…I just need to be alone for a while… uhm, I’m gonna go patrol, if…if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Sweetie, I don’t think…” May started with a glance at Tony.</p><p>“Just be careful.” Tony kept his eyes on Peter, afraid to look at May when he could already feel the glare from the woman burning a hole in the side of his head and could almost hear her thoughts about his impending fate at him letting Peter go out patrolling after the bombshell that was just dropped on him.</p><p>Peter nodded dumbly. “I will… I just need some fresh air. It’s too stuffy in here.”</p><p>May gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek as the teen made his way from the room, watching him amble his way towards his room in concern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony Stark is Peter's Biological Dad, pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of chapter 1...<br/>This chapter is a good example of having started out expecting to write one thing and it completely morphing into something else altogether. There is a stabbing in this chapter and ends in irondad/spiderson so it does check off the needed boxes for my irondad bingo card but it was totally not what I was expecting to write, xD</p><p>2-3-20: Fixed a few things grammar/spelling wise. Always double check your work kids. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter could never understand why people couldn’t take time out of their busy lives to watch the sun as it descended the horizon. The way the final gentle pinks and reds glittered off the windows of the buildings that made the skyline, the two colors mixing together to cast a magenta hue across the cityscape. The people rushing home on the streets below unknowingly slowing down with the setting of the sun. Their hectic day coming a close as the last flickering sparks of warmth were chased away by the inky twilight of a chilly evening. The indigo of the coming night pressing ever forward, heralding the start of a new night in a grandstand fashion. High above in the somberness of the darkened sky a few twinkling orbs peaked through the black, milky white and flickering among a sky filled with the blinking red of airplanes and city noise. It was just so surreal.</p><p>Peter sighed, readjusting his position on the edge of the building he was currently sitting on. His legs tingly from having stayed in the same position for the last few hours. “It just can’t be, Ned.” </p><p>“<em>Dude, why not?</em>” His friend questioned, his voice filtering through the speakers of his suits mask.</p><p>“Because, it’s crazy that’s <em>why not.</em>” How had his day started so normal with walking to school with Ned, MJ flirting with him in homeroom and calling him an idiot, Flash being his normal dickish self at Aca Dec practice to suddenly being the illegitimate child of Tony Stark.  “You know how many times I used to dream when I was a kid how cool it’d be to have Ironman as my dad?”</p><p>He could hear Ned laughing before agreeing, “<em>Yeah, you and about every other kid in our grade. I’m pretty sure Tony Damascus actually tried to run away because he swore that he was Tony Starks lovechild.</em>”</p><p>Peter chuckled softly remembering in third grade the kid proclaiming proudly that he was the future heir to Stark Industries, and he’d prove it. Nothing ever came of it though. From what he could remember, the kid came back to school the next day saying there was no way he could be Mr. Starks son, his mom had proof. Peter was never sure what he meant by that but the haunted look on the kids face never made him brave enough to ask.  “I just… after everything with Thanos and Mysterio. I just want normal. Plan old boring normal during my non-superhero-ing hours, not <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Pretty sure normal flew out the window when Stark Industries did a press release on Quentin Beck and the thousand reasons why he’d benefit from framing Peter Parker for the London Terror Attacks.</em>”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes at that. “Are you ever optimistic?”</p><p>“<em>My mom always told me I was the most pessimistic optimist she’s ever seen. Does that count?</em>”</p><p>“Ned.” Peter said, exasperated. “Can we change the subject?”</p><p>“<em>Sure, how’s May and Happy?</em>”</p><p>Peter shivered at the image that popped into his head at the question. Not exactly what he wanted to talk about yet either. “I… hate you.”</p><p>“<em>Love you too. But, seriously, what are you going to do?</em>”</p><p>And that was the jillion dollar question, wasn’t it? “I don’t know. I asked them to keep it between us for now but eventually I’m going to have to deal with it.”</p><p>“<em>I know how crazy it seems but, in all honesty? Is it the worst thing that could happen to you?</em>”</p><p>“Ned-“</p><p>“<em>No, hear me out. So, what, Tony Stark was your sperm donor, doesn’t change anything that’s happened to you. Doesn’t change what your dad and Ben were to you, right?</em>”</p><p>Peter picked at imaginary lint on the thigh of his suit, biting his lip. It honestly didn’t, it was just the stupid billion <em>what could have beens</em> nagging at him that made the whole situation a giant ball of nausea inducing panic. The scariness of what might have been coiling around his heart and the thought of never having truly been Mary and Richards child squeezing hard, an anxiety settling in his chest that made it difficult for him to draw a breath. </p><p>“<em>Peter, breathe, dude.</em>”</p><p>“Can we please not talk about this?” He begged, voice straining against the heaviness of his emotions.</p><p>“<em>Sooo, changing the subject now. Did you get a chance to start the Mandalorian? I’m still trying to get caught up on the back log of shows we missed but I read that baby Yoda-</em>“</p><p>Peter crinkled his nose. “It’s not baby Yoda, he died in Return of the Jedi.”</p><p>“<em>Alright Nerdbro, we know nothing about his origins, he could be a clone of Yoda.</em>”</p><p>Peter shook his head at that. “Alright, I will grant you that he could be a clone, but wouldn’t that cheapen everything?”</p><p>A blare of a car horn from down below caught Peter’s attention.</p><p>“<em>You mean like the Prequels?</em>”</p><p>The sound of shouting drifted up from the streets as Karen enhanced the noise to hear the distinct telltale sound of arguing. “Point. Hey Ned, I think somethings up, talk to you later?”</p><p>“<em>Sure, be safe my Spider-friend.</em>”</p><p>Peter chuckled and with the shake of his head ended the call before shooting a web towards the building across the street and swinging down towards the commotion.</p><p>----</p><p>“You shouldn’t have told him it was okay to go out while he was clearly emotional! He could be hurt or-or who knows what!”</p><p>Tony scrubbed at his eyes, biting back the retort that threatened to escape his brain to mouth barrier, instead taking a deep breath. “May?”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>Tony hated that he shrank back at the shout, May and Pepper seemed to be the only people in his life that could make him feel like he was 2 feet tall. “He’s fine, I promise. I wouldn’t have told him to go if I thought he’d get himself hurt.”</p><p>“Tony,” May started pressing her palms to her forehead to try and stave off the annoying pressure she could feel building behind her eyes, “I’ve been worrying about Peter since my sister-in-law announced she was pregnant with him. Don’t think I’m not grateful for everything you’ve done for us but don’t pretend you get to waltz in here with your stupid paper and just start taking over, he’s still <em>my</em> kid, genetics or no-“</p><p>“I’m not! Do you honestly think that’s what this is?” Tony questioned in anger at the accusation.</p><p>May threw her hands up. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think!” She shook her head before turning to Tony with a sigh. “I mean, God… Tony, I just... What am I supposed to think? The kid has basically worshipped the ground you’ve walked on since he was knee-high to a grasshopper.” </p><p>Tony swallowed thickly at that and tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. He knew May hadn’t turned the heat on - why would she in the middle of August – but the temperature of the room had definitely risen to the point he was starting to sweat. </p><p>“And then I find out that this <em>internship</em> that was supposed to be his big break, is nothing more than a superhero training camp in disguise.” May flopped down onto her couch with such force that Tony swore he got just a little bit of airtime. “And I’ve tried to be supportive with this whole Spider-Man business because I knew if I wasn’t it would’ve just pushed him away and Peter’s all I have.”</p><p>“May-.” </p><p>May turned towards Tony, eyes bright with overwhelming emotion. “And now this. Tony, I know you don’t mean too. I know that! But it honestly feels like your trying to steal Peter away.”</p><p>“May, I swear I would never threaten what you and Peter have but I love that kid as much as I can and this-“ He waved a hand at the rumpled paper on the coffee table. “-just solidifies that. I’m not planning to stake a claim on Peter. All this is, is another drop in the hat that is the total fuckedupedness of our lives.”</p><p>May smiled, a breathy laugh making its way past her lips, “Are you always so eloquent?”</p><p>“Pepper always told me I had a way with words.” Tony shrugged with the barest hint of a smile. “I swear May, I would never try to take Peter from you. Besides, Morgan likes Peter as her honorary brother but I’m pretty sure she takes after me in the sharing department.” </p><p>“I keep forgetting you’re a father now…”</p><p>“Believe me, sometimes I look at Morgan and still can’t believe it. Out of all the shit I’ve done wrong in my life it’s hard to believe I created something so amazing.”</p><p>May swallowed before softly adding. “Two somethings.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony whispered accepting the comment as the olive branch it was. “Our brave little Spiderling.”</p><p>From the pocket of Tony’s suit jacket the muted voice of FRIDAY announced the incoming call from Peter. “Speaking of.”</p><p>“I’m going to go make some coffee.” May hefted herself up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen while Tony pulled out the small transparent cell phone from his pocket. </p><p>Tony stared at the tiny device with disdain. He really needed to start working on a new pair of glasses since he’d gifted Peter EDITH. He wasn’t overly fond of having to deal with cell phones in any form. “How’s it hanging-…“</p><p>“<em>Karen why did you- I meant call 911!</em>”</p><p>Tony blinked, “Annnnd just why are we trying to call the authorities?”</p><p>“<em>I don’t care if he’s listed as-Crap! Hey, hey, hey, uhm, Miss? Please don’t close your eyes!</em>”</p><p>“Peter!”</p><p>“<em>Oh God, that’s a lot of blood. I know to put pressure on-crap! Hold on, m-...</em>” </p><p>Tony stared at the phone when the line disconnected. “Yeah, not liking that. FRI, get a location on Peter and alert the necessary authorities.”</p><p>“Everything okay?” May questioned peeking her head out from under the cabinets situated over the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. </p><p>“Everything’s honky dory. In fact,” Tony stated as he made his way towards the apartment door. “I’m going to probably head out. Pepper’s been onto me about shirking my babysitting duties.”</p><p>May raised a brow at the clear deflection. “I’m assuming he’s not in dire straits or you would’ve flown out the window, so just go get our kid.”</p><p>----</p><p>Peter flung his mask off so he could get a better look at the jagged wound on the unknown woman’s left side that continued to ooze blood. “Miss, do you know your name?”</p><p>Glistening, blood shot, green eyes stared confusedly at Peter. “Gwen?”</p><p>Peter swiped at the blood trying his best to see if any type of coagulation had started but more blood seeped through the split skin. “Gwen? That’s such a pretty name.”  He commented while he grabbed her discarded sweater laying a few inches from the both of them, only to hesitate over the wound. “Okay. Okay, Gwen? I’m going to have to press on your side really, really hard, alright?”</p><p>Gwen’s breathing quickened as her eyes zeroed in on her bright pink sweater, her sluggish understanding of what he had said only spurring him on in concern.</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” Peter promised before he pressed the sweater down hard onto the bleeding wound, wincing at the anguished scream that ricocheted off the surrounding walls of the alley only to hate the silence that followed. </p><p>“Gwen?” He questioned staring at the ashen face of the closed mouth woman. “Sonouv…”</p><p>Peter tapped Gwen’s cheek, ignoring the red that the action left behind. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm his nerves. He knew in the back of his mind that she should be okay, the amount of blood that she had lost was quite a bit but not near enough to cause serious trouble - yet – and the placement of the wound meant that it should have missed her heart and lungs, so it had to be shock. Which wasn’t great either, shock could cause a multitude of problems as well, but it did give him time. </p><p>“Okay, improvisation time.” He murmured, balling up the majority of the sweater so it was pressing against the wound and as gently as he could tied the sleeves around her waist and cinching them tightly as possible to keep the pressure constant. </p><p>Peter reached over and grabbed his mask and shoved it back on.</p><p> “Karen, how far away is the hospital if we swing?”</p><p>“<em>Nearest hospital is six blocks to the southeast of our current position, with the added weight of a person it would take you an average of 15 minutes to arrive.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>15 minutes…</em>
</p><p>Peter pursed his lips. “How long would it take for the paramedics to get to us?”</p><p>“<em>Current response times are fluctuating. But given the grid lock on the Queensboro Bridge and the Queens Plaza arrival time to our location is undeterminable.</em>”</p><p>As gently as he could, Peter hefted Gwen up into his arms and slowly stood, taking note that the ball of pink fabric was now a deep maroon and the red was still spreading. “Karen I need the route to the hospital.”</p><p>“<em>Of course, Peter.</em>”</p><p>Peter watched a blue grid appear on the lower portion of his HUD a yellow dot stretching from a blinking red dot to a stationary one blocks away. </p><p>With the <em>thwip</em> of his web shooter, Peter and his passenger swung away.</p><p>----</p><p>“FRIDAY?” Tony questioned as he touched down on the dampened street of a deserted alleyway, making a face at the amount of dark liquid he could see staining the streets below the armored boots of his Ironman suit. “Patch me through to Peter.”</p><p>“<em>Karen take a message.</em>”</p><p>Did Peter seriously think the AI he built into the suit would allow him to be sent to voicemail? “Kid, I swear if any of this blood is yours…”</p><p>“<em>Not mine.</em>”</p><p>Tony activated his thrusters and hovered over the ground, the sound of police sirens and an ambulance drifting through the suits speakers. “Let’s file that under good to know. Where are you?”</p><p>“<em>Hospital.</em>”</p><p>“Care to elaborate?” Tony questioned as he powered his repulsors and took to the sky headed towards the red dot Friday had placed on his HUD, showing him Peter’s location.  </p><p>“<em>Queen’s Memorial Hospital.</em>”</p><p>The short answer and clipped tone had Tony sighing. “Yeah going need a little more on the why aspect of that answer.”</p><p>“<em>Look, I promise I’m fine. Tell May I’ll be home as soon as I make sure Gwen is alright, okay?</em>”</p><p>Tony looked heavenward at the pissy attitude. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Tony was halfway to the hospital, if they were going to have a heart-to-heart, he’d really rather have it face to face, but semantics he guessed. “Because, I get it if you are and you’re allowed to be, you know.”</p><p>“<em>I’m not mad. At least, not at you.</em>”</p><p>“Then who? May? Your mom and dad?” Tony questioned as the hospital came into view. </p><p>“<em>I’m mad at the whole situation! My whole life has been this crazy rollercoaster and I finally, finally thought I had everything figured out and had just started to piece my life back together after 5 years of missing everything, after the whole entirety of the world looking at me like I’m some terrorist threat and now. Now…</em>”</p><p>Tony spotted Peter on the top of one of the various buildings across the street from the hospital and quietly touched down behind him. He got it, he did. The feeling of having everything taken from you but nothing having actually been lost. It was a shit thing to have to come to terms with. </p><p>“Now, what?” He questioned, disengaging the suit and softly placing a, hopefully, comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>The kid pulled his mask off and turned, his red eyes and sniffling pulling at Tony’s heartstrings. “I just want to scream.”</p><p>“Then scream, kid.”</p><p>Peter took a deep breath and screamed, loud and piercing. He screamed at the injustice of having the possibility of another family – another life – ripped from him. The unfairness of having five years of his life taken from him. The horror of having to come to terms with his own death and rebirth at such a young age. He poured all the quiet rage he felt at Quentin Beck and Thanos and every villain he’d faced over the years into that scream. He kept it up until he felt like he was going to collapse, chest heaving as he breathed deep and fast, face red and hot.; but he felt lighter, the heaviness that he’d been carrying around for the last few months seemed to have disappeared for the moment. The air around him felt cooler and he it didn’t feel like every breath he took burned at his air way. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Peter sniffed and nodded. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tony clapped him gently in the shoulder and pulled him close. “I’ve been told you don’t have to ever apologize for how you feel.”</p><p>The kid nodded and wiped at his nose, “Still though, I am sorry, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“You find out I’m your dad and you’re still gonna stick with Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Would you rather I call you dad?”</p><p>Tony scrunched his face at that. “How about we just finally agree you can call me, Tony?”</p><p>“I think I can manage that.” Peter leaned his head onto Tony’s shoulder, worn out. “Can we go check on, Gwen now? I want to make sure she’s okay.”</p><p>“In a minute.” Tony just wanted one more second to relish the comforting weight of Peter against his side. He wouldn’t deny that he was pissed at having missed the opportunity to have been apart of Peter’s life from the get-go, but he also couldn’t be more appreciative at Mary Parker for having kept him out of it. While he would always wonder about the <em>what could have beens</em> he would never be more grateful than how everything was now. He had his family and that’s all that mattered, everything else was secondary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this over the weekend and I do have another story started for this but I really want to focus on my venom/Spider-Man crossover so that will probably be my focus next week in between writing my research paper on Renal Disease. Thank you all for reading, kudos, subs, and comments are always a welcomed surprise! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's Coffees Favorite Spell? Espresso Protonum! (Gunshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Peter wanted was his coffee and some quality time with Tony, when has anything ever gone his way?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this in the span a few hours last night while taking a break from reading about hemodialysis and how dialystate solution works to pull the fluid from a persons blood and yeah my brain was starting to melt and I needed a mental reboot so I wrote this instead, yay! The need to make copious amounts of coffee puns was strong during this but I refrained.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony side-eyed the corner building towering ominously before them, chalkboard easel positioned precariously outside the front door, proudly proclaiming in bright neon chalk <em>‘May your coffee kick in before reality does!’</em>. “Aren’t you Millennial’s supposed to be into like avocado toast and destroying big coffee, or something?”</p><p>“Technically, I’m Gen Z,” Peter stated shoving his phone into the side pocket of his backpack. “and I’m also pretty sure Joe’s Coffee Shack and Snack’s is a long way from Starbucks.”</p><p>“It’s what they want you to think.” Tony explained with a knowing smirk. “Secretly they’re a front for organized crime.”</p><p>Peter quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “…I’m not sure whether you’re being serious right now or not and it’s kind of disconcerting.”</p><p>Tony huffed a laugh and clapped Peter on the shoulder, eyes mirthful. “I’m always serious, just ask Pepper or Happy…” Tony hesitated before he amended, “well, maybe not Happy… or Pepper - let’s just go get your fancy half-caf double mocha cavity inducing coffee.”</p><p>Peter scoffed at the indignation towards his coffee choices. He couldn’t help that he liked his coffee syrupy sweet, he blamed it on his metabolism but at least his coffee wouldn’t strip the paint off of a car. “Like you’re one to talk about coffee preferences, I’m pretty sure I could tar a roadway with how you take yours.”</p><p>“Hush you heathen, your pallet is just too delicate to be able to understand the intricacies of the coffee beans subtle aroma’s-...”</p><p>Peter turned giving Tony a look that he usually reserved for Happy when the man tried to make small talk at dinner. “It’s coffee, not an ethereal experience…”</p><p>Tony sighed in dismay, reaching to open the door to the coffee shop. “You’re just not drinking the right coffee then.”</p><p>Peter shook his head in mild disgust as the imagined bitter taste of straight black espresso coated his tongue making his mouth water in sickness, “Or, you’re just drinking the wrong ones.”</p><p>“Touché.” Tony conceded, waving the youngster into the building ahead of him. </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and walked past Tony, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he entered the small business. The pleasantly rich scent of roasted coffee beans and warm fragrance of sugary baked goods tickling his nose and wistfully reminding him of the many late nights he’d spend here scouring the internet for homework answers and the thousand sleepless nights he spent on perfecting his web fluid. This was one place Peter was glad to see still open and thriving after The Blip. One of the few things he could still count on in his new normal. Peter took one last deep breath, relishing in the enticing aroma, before looking around the small coffee shop with a critical gaze. The normally bustling shop was empty - the only sign that someone was around coming from the crackling of a nearby coffee pot. </p><p>“Looks like the millennials took Joe’s down too.”</p><p>Peter glanced at Tony nose scrunched in subtle annoyance at the comment before turning to stare around the deserted café. There was something weird going on, this place would normally be packed with college students and high schoolers by this time of the day. </p><p>A muffled whimper echoed quietly from somewhere behind the counter catching Peter’s attention, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound, a loud buzzing of electricity thrumming from somewhere behind the counter covered up any further noises. </p><p>“Something’s up.” He murmured opening his eyes and turning towards Tony, a fuzziness from a change in the air creating a static around him that had his hair raising in warning.</p><p>“No shit, kid.” Tony agreed before Peter roughly yanked him to the ground with a shout of <em>‘DOWN!</em>’, he barely had time to process the action before the overly loud bang of a firearm going off assaulted his ears. Tony blinked against the shrill ringing that echoed through his skull, his eyes focusing on the bold lettering of Peter’s MSST sweater and the blot of something dark staining the upper left side of the fabric, the muted blue of the sweater quickly turning a darkened maroon.</p><p>“Pete?” Tony questioned softly, hands moving quickly to roll the kid off him and onto wooden floor of the coffee shop to get a better look at the discoloration. His left hand cupped Peter’s cheek while the other pressed over the ever growing stain on the teens sweater. “Hey, kid, hey. You need to open your eyes.”</p><p>“<em>Damnit</em>, I thought I told you morons to lock the door!?” </p><p>Tony’s neck ached in protest as he quickly turned towards the counter where he could see a heavily muscled man dressed in a pair of camo cargo pants and a navy green top, gun in one hand and a briefcase in another. His face completely bare and left for the world to see, causing a sinking feeling to settle like an avocado pit in Tony’s stomach. He wasn’t stupid, you didn’t rob a place with no mask unless you expected there to be no one left to identify you. </p><p>“Anderson, you complete and utter moron.” Another unmasked man, this time a taller man in a sleek jet black suit and navy silk tie with slicked back vibrant red hair, made his way from the back room. “This was supposed to be an easy acquisition, why do things never go my way?”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes at the man and his petulant tone, something familiar about the way the man presented himself niggled at his memory. He felt as if he should know this guy, but his frazzled nerves were currently causing his synapses to misfire and draw a blank on the identity of the man. </p><p>“Well if it isn’t Tony Stark and…<em>a kid</em>…?” The nameless man questioned with a lilt to his voice that grated on Tony’s nerves and the stupid confused look on the guys face wasn’t winning any points with him either, “Or is he just the sugar baby?”</p><p>A growl made its way past Tony’s lips as the smarmy asshole made his way from behind the counter and came to a stop before them, foot roughly knocking against Peter’s shin before Tony slapped it away, eliciting a low chuckle from the man. “Good thing they're a dime a dozen, yeah?”</p><p>The man cleared his throat and snapped his fingers to the buff guy with the briefcase.  “If I had known we were going to be graced with the presence of royalty I would’ve tidied up a bit. But, well, semantics and all that.”</p><p>A wet and harsh breath drifted past Peter’s parted lips drawing Tony’s attention back to his kid. Not liking the ashen pallor that had taken over the teens complexion. He knew that Peter’s healing should be kicking in, but he couldn’t be sure of the damage done, since – with a glance to the gun in the buff dudes hand appeared to be a .22 caliber hand gun – the bullet could have ricocheted off lord only knew what in the kids chest and abdomen and caused an unknown amount of damage. They still weren’t sure what exactly the extent of his healing factor was, and Tony had refused to answer anytime Peter had questioned him about testing the limits of his capabilities.</p><p>“Anderson, lock the damned door since O’Neill is apparently as useful as he is smart.”</p><p>Tony tracked Anderson as the guy made quick work of locking the door to the building and flipping the open sign to closed for good measure. “So, what is this? Drug deal gone bad?”</p><p>“Not<em> bad</em>, per say.” The smarmy dick answered with a smile, leaning down so he could be eye level with Tony. “But in all honestly? It’s going better than most.”</p><p>Tony moved his hand from Peter’s chest to grip the watch on his wrist, pressing the tiny dial on the side of the watch face, alerting FRIDAY to his current predicament. </p><p>“Now, I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth but how can I turn down the chance to make billions instead of the lousy hundreds I would’ve made here?” </p><p>“Mighty big of you to assume I’d even give you the time of day.” Tony ground out moving his hand to rest against Peter’s ankle, breath coming a little easier at the strong pulse he felt beating beneath his fingertips. </p><p>The man clicked his tongue, “Aww and here I thought we could come to an amiable agreement and go about our merry but if you’re going to be brash about it,” The man stood and pursed his lips before he whirled his finger beside his head and flicked his eyes towards Anderson. “I’m sure I could provide some leverage to sway you.”</p><p>Tony swallowed as he heard a gun cock behind him and felt the cool pressure of metal against the back of his neck. Beneath his hand he could feel Peter shift slightly, Tony squeezed the kids ankle to keep him still. He glanced at Peter, taking note of the half lidded eyes pinched at the corners from pain and the tight set to the kids jaw. It’d been a long time since Tony himself had been shot but he could remember the tightness from damaged muscle and aching fire of torn and jagged skin – he winced in sympathy, giving Peter’s ankle one more comforting squeeze.</p><p>“So, what? I give you the money or you <em>blow my brains out</em>?” Tony huffed turning his attention back to the smarmy tool bag in front of him, “That’s original.”</p><p>“No, the guns to keep you inline.” The man stated, swiftly kicking Tony’s hand from Peter’s ankle, eyes shining in amusement at Tony’s slight growl. “<em>This</em> is to get my money.” </p><p>Tony shouted in anger as he watched the man raise his leg and slam his foot into Peter’s chest, the kid arching off the ground with a scream - eyes flying open as Peter moved to curl in on himself, trying to alleviate the pain. </p><p>“Back off!” Tony hissed as he started forward only to be cracked in the back of the head by the gun Anderson had been holding on him. Tony squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, willing himself to focus on the soft whimpers he could hear coming from Peter, using the quiet moans to ground himself and push the pain to some long forgotten recess of his mind to deal with later. “Touch him again and see what happens.”</p><p>“Oh, so I shouldn’t do this?” The man sent a swift kick to Peter’s side with enough force that it caused him to roll onto his stomach, giving Tony an unobstructed view of the gunshot wound to the kids back and the puddle of red that had formed under him. </p><p>“Or this?” Another kick to Peter ended up hitting the poor kids diaphragm this time, sending Peter into a hacking and coughing fit as the he fought to regain the air that he’d forcibly expelled. </p><p>“But, surely – this is okay?” Tony ground his teeth, his leg muscles tight as he fought against his instinct to shove the asshole away from his kid, the weight of the gun against his neck a harsh reminder him that he wouldn’t do Peter any good if he got himself shot. He watched as the man reared back and went to kick Peter again but was brought up short this time as one of the kids legs shot out and caught the man in the groin, sending the him crashing to the ground with an undignified squeak.</p><p>Tony turned, the nanites house in his watch quickly encompassing his hand, and grasped the gun, shoving up just as Anderson fired, the bullet lodging itself somewhere in the ceiling. Tony reared back as Anderson sent a fist towards his jaw and aimed his repulsor at the man’s chest and fired – sending the lacky crashing back into one of the many tables that occupied the room. He kept the repulsor trained on Anderson, who appeared to have lost consciousness, as he made his way over and grabbed the gun from the mans slack hand. </p><p>“Must be a good lay for you to put up such a fight.” </p><p>At the harsh tone, Tony turned to see the unnamed man kneeling on the ground with Peter – who had his eyes clenched shut and was breathing harshly – pressed tightly against his chest. “I’d drop the gun and aim that party trick somewhere else.” </p><p>Tony swallowed as he watched the man move one of his hands from Peter’s chest to squeeze the kids neck. He narrowed his eyes at the action, debating on if he could shot the dick without hitting Peter before lowering the gun and he recalling the nanites back to their casing with a tap of his fingers.  </p><p>“That’s a good little billionaire.” The man commented with a strained smile. “Now, unless you want to have to go through the long hard process of finding yourself another twink-“</p><p>“Not a…” Peter interrupted blinking his eyes open and swallowing against the pain in his chest and tightness of the guys hand on his throat. “Not a twink, derfwad.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, kid.” The man replied with a harsh squeeze to Peter’s neck. “O’Neill!”</p><p>Tony blinked surprised at the harsh yell as he waited for something spectacular to happen but after a few silent beats shifted his gaze around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary but seeing nothing except the still out of it Anderson on the half broken table.</p><p>“Goddamnit, O’Neill!” The man shouted again, face red.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat. “I think O’Neill hightailed it.”</p><p>The man growled and pressed harder against Peter’s throat, relishing in the strained wheeze from his human shield. “Guess this is a stalemate then.”</p><p>“Not really.” Tony replied with a tap to his nose.</p><p>The man barely had time to make a witty come back before Peter slammed his head back into the guys nose with a resounding crunch. The idiot shoved Peter forward in his haste to stem the flow of blood from his – definitely broken - nose. Peter, not missing a beat, turned and with a shout slammed his fist into the side of the guy’s face knocking him out cold.</p><p>Peter gripped his chest as fire licked at his nerve endings. “Owww…” </p><p>Tony winced as he knelt down beside Peter hands clutching Peters shoulders tightly to help keep him upright. “I would ask if you’re alright but pretty sure I know the answer.”</p><p>“Mmm… Worst coffee run… ever.” Peter murmured blinking heavily before sagging in Tony’s grip, eyes slipping closed as he lost consciousness. </p><p>“Peter? Pete! Shit.” Tony cursed, shaky hands pulling Peter to his chest so he could get a better look at the wound.</p><p>-------</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’re awake, Pete.”</em>
</p><p>Peter mumbled incoherently before blinking his eyes open with a groan as the bright lights above him bore into his sensitive retinas. “Wanna s’eep.”</p><p>“Yeah well, dolphins want tuna but it ain’t happening.”</p><p>“…what?” Peter questioned, unsure what dolphins and their want of tuna had to do with anything.</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>Peter cleared his throat and turned to stare at the disheveled form on Tony Stark. “S’what ‘m afraid of. You’re confusing even when ‘m not on pain meds.”</p><p>Tony sighed and ran a gentle hand through Peter’s hair, smiling when his kid leaned into the touch. “Keeps you on your toes, young padawan.”</p><p> “Was that a Star Wars reference?”</p><p>“Hmm, guess your nerdiness is rubbing off on me.”</p><p>“So… bad guy?” Peter asked, wincing when he moved the wrong way and pulled on his injury.</p><p>“Marcus Lynettie, apparently he’s a former drug dealer from Hells Kitchen that moved to the city after The Blip. Started hitting up local business to offer protection from street gangs. Currently being booked at the police department for armed robbery, aggravated assault, and just being a general dick.”</p><p>“Chest hurts.”</p><p>Tony patted his thigh in sympathy. “Yeah, your <em>Parker Luck</em> was strong today, bullet shattered your clavicle and stayed there, Helen said your healing had already started knitting everything back together, so they had to improvise a few things.”</p><p>“Yay, me.”</p><p>“Get some sleep, Pete. May should be here next time you wake up.”</p><p>Peter hummed softly before gently shifting into a more comfortable position and drifted off to sleep with the comforting weight of Tony’s hand on his leg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll give it a better read through after work/class tonight but I just wanted to get this posted. But seriously now I'm going to go work on my venom crossover and get that finished since it's been like 3 weeks since I've wrote anything for it, lol.</p><p>Once more thank you all for the kudo's and subscriptions! It always makes my day when others like my stuff. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>